


Twisted and Shaped You To My Needs

by iggypup87



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Grooming, M/M, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Mass Effect: Retribution.  Turians attack a Cerberus facility. The Illusive Man and Kai Leng are the only survivors and are currently drifting in space. The Illusiive Man decides he needs some stress relief. Kink Meme fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted and Shaped You To My Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Another Mass Effect Kink Meme Fill. Request was: _The Illusive Man/Kai Leng. Did a quick search for this pairing and was surprised and disappointed when I found nothing. Come on, they're both pretty attractive, so why not? I'll accept just about anything, but the more twisted the better, because... Cerberus. Indoctrination. All kinds of dubcon and mind-control kink mileage you could get out of this pairing..._

The Illusive Man needed a drink. It had only been an hour since the turian attack. Now one of his facilities was trashed, an experiment has escaped, and he, of all people, was left in the dark.  
  
Which was why a drink was needed. However, inside the escape pod, there wouldn't be such luck. There wasn’t time to grab a bottle nor was it a necessary thing for a bar to be installed. He ran his hand through silver hair. When they got to headquarters, he was crawling inside a bottle of Woodford Reserve.  
  
He fiddled with the seals of the combat suit. The uncomfortable heat wasn't helping the situation. A klang echoed through the escape pod as the armor came off, leaving only breathable, silk pajamas. It was just another reminder that they were hit unaware. The Illusive Man took a deep breath and unbutton the top buttons. The cold air felt wonderful against his hot skin.   
  
He reached inside his pocket and took out a silver case. He opened it and took out a cigarette. There was at least one thing he could do during this long trip. Sure there were risks involved, mainly that of depleting oxygen and increasing carbon monoxide, but he really didn't care. With a flick of the lighter, the cigarette was lit. He deeply inhaled, enjoying the rich and bitter taste. A tingling sensation spread throughout his body and he exhaled. The nicotine slowly calming his shaken nerves.  
  
His eyes traveled over to his podmate. Kai Leng had been on the radio, trying to establish communications. It had been a difficult task. The turians seem to be hitting everywhere. Another deep inhale and the Illusive Man sighed.  
  
Damn bastards. He didn't know where they got the information, but whoever it was, they had their days number.  
  
The Illusive Man took another drag. He needed to take his mind off the situation. At least for now; there was no point stressing until he had all the information.

So his eyes went again to Kai Leng once more. Leng was busy, full concentration was placed on the monitor and omni-keyboard. Clumps of his black hair stuck together, no doubt from the blood earlier, and fell over his brown eyes. His thick lips wore a neutral expression, only moving when he got someone.  
  
He was still shirtless, only wearing a pair of loose sweatpants. The Illusive Man wondered what Kai Leng was doing prior. The best guess was working out. Leng always had a routine down before going to bed. It kept him in top shape; the man looked no different than he did ten years ago. Something that the Illusive Man appropriated in more ways than one.  
  
For instances, that top shape just saved the Illusive Man's life. The finely tuned human butcher dispatched four heavily armored turians in less than a second. The Illusive Man doubted that some of his best marksmen could be that fast.  
  
Another drag. This reminded him of the day they met; that indifferent stare covered by unkempt, long hair. Kai Leng didn't really say anything while they evaluated his skills. However, despite the silence and neutral face, Leng was thankful. And eager to please his new employer.  
  
The Illusive Man softly chuckled.  _That_  was easier than he thought. Kai Leng's psych profile was nothing sort of landmine, not the type of person one could manipulate. But the Illusive Man did it so easily. By showing Kai Leng that there were people who thought the same way; who were not going to waste his combat talents; and who were not going to just toss him aside.  
  
The Illusive Man inhaled another puff of smoke. Leng, of course knew now, that if it came to the mission, he would be tossed aside. Everyone is expendable. Though Leng surely didn’t think the Illusive Man was.  
  
This thought process wasn’t helping things. The Illusive Man had already thought about his own morality once too many tonight. He took one last puff. If he was going to dwell on such things, might as well get an update.  
  
He put out his cigarette and signaled for Kai Leng. Leng nodded his head and turned the communications link off. He silently walked over. The Illusive Man looked Kai Leng in the eyes wearing a serious expression.  
  
“Any word?”  
  
Kai Leng grimaced, “So far, I've only heard about the Alliance operations. The skull-face bastards are hitting us hard.”  
  
The Illusive Man rubbed his forehead. This was bad. There was no way of telling the damage until he reached his private headquarters. He sat back, his head hitting the padding hard. He went back into his pocket before he checked his watch.  
  
It was going to be at the least two hours until a ship finds them. Even though he'd like to, continuing to smoke would just create a hazard. The first one was a given but even the Illusive Man wasn't that stupidly addicted. The Illusive Man sighed and looked up. His eyes met Leng's.   
  
There was another way to keep his mind off. A far better way, as far as the Illusive Man was concerned. The Illusive Man reached up and stroked Kai Leng's tone arm.   
  
“I could use a distraction right now.”

On order, Kai Leng crawled into the older man's lap. The Illusive Man smiled, tracing the strong jawline with his thumb. Firmly, he pulled Leng down and kissed him.  
  
His fingers traced along the sticky standards of hair while he pushed his tongue into Leng’s mouth. Leng pushed back, rocking his hips forward. There was a rough push against the Illusive Man's tongue; Kai Leng stroked it while trying to push it out of his mouth.  
  
He was one of the harder ones to tame. The Illusive Man remembered that all too well. The first time they did this, Kai Leng couldn't keep his hands to himself; he wanted to explore and hold the Illusive Man in place. The Illusive Man almost had to bind him. Now his hands were idly holding onto the older man's hips while the Illusive Man took his lower lip.  
  
The small suck was reward by a moan reverberating through out Leng's chest. The Illusive Man pulled away, grinning. He nuzzled the crook of the neck before lightly biting down. The older man pulled Kai Leng closer, running his hands down the well defined back muscles before pushing them under the waist band. Leng’s body pushed forward while the Illusive Man kneaded his firm ass.  
  
The Illusive Man sucked hard on the skin, knowing very well it was going to leave a mark. Grasping Leng’s ass firmly, he pushed their body’s closer together. His hands wandered up, tracing his fingers along the finely tuned abdomen and pecks. Pulling away from the neck, he captured Kai Leng’s lips once again.   
  
This was  _his_  to touch. The thought punctuated by probing deeply inside the other man’s mouth. The Illusive Man roughly massaged the other tongue before gently encouraging it to press on. He then felt sharp teeth against his lips while Kai Leng pushed backed, gripping the Illusive Man’s hips tightly. Leng ground against him. The Illusive Man instinctively pushed back, feeling a moan escape against his lips.  
  
The Illusive Man pulled away, stroking Kai Leng’s cheek. He traced his hand down the jaw line and over the soft lips. “I think you know what I’d like right now.”  
  
Kai Leng nodded and carefully crawled out of the Illusive Man’s lap. The Illusive Man shifted his hips and pulled down his pants. He let out an involuntary hiss as cold air clashed against his warm skin. He then looked down, seeing that Leng was already kneeling.   
  
He gave Leng a smile, reaching down. The Illusive Man tangled his fingers against the younger man’s hair, encouraging him to begin. Kai Leng ran his tongue along the shaft, causing a shiver down the Illusive Man’s spine, before wrapping his lips around the head.  
  
The Illusive Man flashed back to the first time they did this. He remembered distinct use of too much teeth. A smile crept on his lips; Kai Leng knew better now. He still wasn’t the best, but he has come a long way since.  
  
The Illusive Man closed his eyes, idly stroking through the man’s hair while the warmth of Kai Leng’s mouth enveloped him. The suction was nice and tight. The Illusive Man couldn’t help but thrust into it. Then a long, moist tongue was stroking the lone vein along the shaft, pressing down ever so lightly among it. Certainly enough pressure to keep his mind busy.

The Illusive Man’s fingers trailed down along the neck, tracing the ouroboro’s tattoo gently before lightly pushing forward. Kai Leng took the hint and soon the Illusive Man felt the soft back of the throat.   
  
His hips pushed upward, thrusting inside the warmth. He could feel a gag, causing him to look down. Leng, however, was fine; he took a deep breath before pushing the rest of the length inside his mouth.  
  
The Illusive Man moaned. There was increased pressure along the head while Kai Leng’s throat contracted around it. His hips rolled forward as he got lost in the tight, warm sensation. It was almost enough to just come on the spot.  
  
However, the Illusive Man had other plans. Even though the Illusive Man made a grave mistake bringing himself close to an experiment, Kai Leng saved him. That should be rewarded.  
  
Collecting himself, he placed his hands on Kai Leng’s shoulders. He tapped them gently. Leng noticed and slowly pulled off. A wet pop sound filled the pod.   
  
Brown eyes met with mechanical ones, awaiting orders. The Illusive Man couldn’t help but grin, tracing Kai Leng’s open lips. Instinctively, he felt that same mouth wrap around his digits. A couple of years ago, he’d have to tell Kai Leng exactly what to do. Now? There was no need for words as that long tongue wet the fingers.  
  
When they were coated, the Illusive Man retracted his fingers. Kai Leng then lied back on the ground, pushing his sweat pants and underwear off. He then licked his lips and spread his thighs, cock already hard. The Illusive Man couldn’t help but linger on the sight.  
  
The Illusive Man crawled on top, licking his parched lips. He positioned his moisten fingers over Leng’s hole and pushed one digit inside. Kai Leng’s face scrunched up while his body got used to the small intrusion. It didn’t take long before The Illusive Man inserted another finger inside.   
  
He twisted the digits, enjoying the tight warmth surrounding them. He watched as the younger man pushed down against them, fighting back a moan. The Illusive Man could only smile, curling his fingers against the soft spot inside.  
  
This caused Kai Leng’s hips to buck and that moan to finally escape. Leng was normally pretty reserved. He had to be as to not give himself away on missions. But when he let go? The sight of his eyes closed and mouth open while he moaned with ecstasy? It was such a beautiful sight.

The Illusive Man massaged that spot before inserting yet another finger inside. He felt Leng wiggle underneath, pushing his hips down and against the fingers. The Illusive Man reached with his other hand and held Leng’s hips steady. He then spread his fingers, stretching the younger man out. This reaction was reward; Kai Leng brought his hand up to his mouth, biting down another moan.  
  
The Illusive Man finally withdrew. He grabbed the other’s hips and lined himself up. Almost reactionary, Kai Leng wrapped his strong legs around the Illusive Man.   
  
The Illusive Man slowly pushed his way inside. Sweat pressure met him while Leng’s warmth enveloped his cock. A moan escaped from his own lips as inch by inch slowly pushed inside. It felt forever till he was buried at the hilt. Leng clenched around him, body adjusting to what was inside.   
  
Before too long, the Illusive Man felt Leng’s legs push his hips forward. He flashed a smile as he began to pull out half way, only to push back inside.   
  
The Illusive Man’s hips pumped a steady, slow rhythm. Each thrust was rewarded by Kai Leng pushing back against him, pulling him deeper inside. The Illusive Man moaned, enjoying the tight warmth inside Leng. He then repositioned his hips, causing the thrusts to go into another direction.  
  
The Illusive Man felt that soft spot again. He sped up his pace, pushing himself against it. Kai Leng opened his mouth again, hair falling against his face. He pushed himself up against the Illusive Man, trying to drive the man deeper.  
  
The Illusive Man brushed some of the hair aside, enjoying his partner’s panting. The corded muscles of Kai Leng’s abdomen strained while his breath became erratic. The Illusive Man sped up his pace and wrapped his hand around Kai Leng’s dick.  
  
This didn’t go unnoticed. A loud moan echoed through the pod while the Illusive Man stroked in tempo with the thrusts. He tried his best not to come while the tightening muscles increasing pressure on his own cock. No, as far as he was concerned, Leng had to come first.  
  
He leaned down and whispered softly, “Come for me. The Illusive Man felt Kai Leng’s spasmodic thrusting before something hot and sticky. He watched as Leng bit his own lip, his head tossed back while he came. The man’s whole body tighten around him.

It was enough to send the Illusive Man over the edge. There were a couple more thrusts before the Illusive Man’s heart raced. Pressure built before releasing itself. The Illusive Man felt that familiar increased slickness before withdrawing.  
  
He collapsed sitting on the floor. While medical enhancements were great, this was still quite the work out for someone his age. The Illusive Man panted heavily, trying to catch his own breath. All while staring down at Kai Leng.  
  
Leng was still sprawled out; his abdomen glisten with seat and come, panting heavily. His eyes were now open, though covered by his bangs. His lips were parted and parched, panting heavily for air.  
  
It was such a lovely sight. The Illusive Man reached over and panted Kai Leng’s thigh. “Thank you, Operative Leng for your services,” he said before pointing over to the console, “Now I want you to get back on the radio and gather more information.”  
  
Without missing a beat, Kai Leng put his sweatpants back on and walked over to the console. The Illusive Man pulled his own pants up and sat back in his seat. He rolled his head to the side and let out a long sigh.  
  
He needed his rest. It was probably going to be a long, stressful day tomorrow. Hopefully, Kai Leng will be up for the challenge.


End file.
